Trick Or Treat?
by lost-beliefs
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Peanut's on his way to a fancy dress party..with one question left to ask.. JohnnyxPeanut Oneshot. Rate M due to occasional strong swear. If I should change it let me know!


Trick or Treat?

A night of darkness…of trickery and illusion…but more importantly…a night of egging the trust-fund fairies' house so badly, that by the end it resembles something' out of a cook's horror movie.

Just like any other, the streets of New Coventry were alive with the sounds of children's laughter as they ran from house to house, barkin' that same damn motto over and over again, as if they had a compulsive disorder or somethin'. Of course, you couldn't blame them, already pent up on sugar but still able to get countless amounts more - and for _free_. Could you honestly say you'd pass up that chance if it came a'knockin'? Didn't think so…

Either way though, this kind of thing could only be noticed if you were able to hear passed the constant sirens as they followed suit after the typical prankster(s) of this particular eve…and more so if you _were_ the typical prankster(s) being chased by that darned fuzz…

As I walked these damaged streets, seein' the colours of the big guy downstairs thrown up into all surroundin's, I flicked up the collar to my "borrowed" cape (well it's not as if Petey was gonna need it anymore was he?) and ran a rough hand through my gelled, black hair. I had to be careful not to catch my face in anyway, just in case I rubbed off any make-up…and YES I did just say make-up - but NO it's not what you think! I swear! Well…unless you're thinkin' _"Halloween - no shit Sherlock!"_ …in which case you would be right in thinkin' it - _please_ tell me that's what you were thinkin'! 'Sides, the make-up only consisted of some cheap white face paint and blood…the last part was unintentional, but the fight I was 'forced' into with Chad was unexpected to say the least…oh screw it! Who am I kiddin'? I had a riot of a time! I got a few shots in, and a final one to end the scrap, but…I dunno, I guess I got distracted, 'cuz I wound up gettin' belted in the mouth… And although the bottom lip's a little tender, the bleedin' cut was just a bonus effect I guess. Gotta take it all in stride! And I did.

Within a few more minutes I was outside the main door to the tenaments, where Johnny and the gang were holdin' a fancy dress party. I'd been out since earlier that day torturin' some Preppy-scum in school with Ricky and Norton, but when Mr Hatrick showed I was the only one who managed to get caught…I know! I can't believe it either! How I didn't hear his scowlin' feet stampin' down the halls is beyond me… So I was stuck servin' detention for an hour… Weren't all bad though - managed to swipe this cape in the meantime didn't I? Hopefully I hadn't missed too much fun though…especially since Johnny never told me what he was goin' as… I knocked heavily on the damaged door. Three loud ones ought to have done it, but the forth was just for good measure - damn that music was blazin'! When it comes to parties - _we're_ the people to see! I waited.

Another moment I was left standin' awkwardly in the chilled, still air. Then he answered. Clad all in black (including one black eye) from head to toe, I simply stood there, staring. Thievin' jerk stole my idea! No wonder he wouldn't tell me what he was dressin' up as! He didn't have a clue!

"Little old to be beggin' for sweets ain't you?" the vampire smirked down at me. His voice was cooler than the air I was breathin' in. No wonder he stole my idea…DAMN did he pull off the vampiric look…and sudden all the bad feelings were gone…as if by magic (of the dark kind obviously).

"Trick or treat anyway…" I simply smiled back, half-open brown eyes gazing back into his own. Johnny shifted his position so that he was now leaning against the charred doorframe - trust the greasers to turn a simple Jack-o-Lantern into a dangerous weapon…

"Fine then…trick" those soft yet dark vibrations replied. Trick? TRICK?? What was I - - a thought - - he wanted a trick? Fine then…I could do tricks. In one swift movement I crossed the short distance that was spaced between our bodies, and pressed my lips against his. Ever so lightly. Sore lips don't forget! But I wasn't surprised when he began to kiss back. Teasingly, I withdrew before he was satisfied. I didn't want to ruin the moment by flinching back in pain so there was no other way. Trust me when I say this now, I wanted to stay! Really I did! But then again…we had the whole party yet…

"Boo." I said with a smirk of my own. I couldn't help it as I looked at his still closed eyes and relaxed face. It seemed that my withdrawal must have been very quick as his lips were still pouted…

"F-f-fuck…" the vampire whispered as he slowly reopened his eyes, revealin' his brown depths beneath. God how I loved them… "If that's your idea of "trick"…then you better come in now, 'cuz there's a spare room that's waitin' to find out your idea of "treat"…" he finally finished. And let me tell you - there was a reason the hairs were standin' up on the back of my neck, and it weren't because of no ghosts! He took my hand into one of his warmer ones - fitting ever so perfectly - and led me into the house. "Damn…I don't think you've ever tasted so good on me…" Johnny muttered, lickin' his lips.

"You don't know the half of it…" I chuckled to myself. Happy Halloween everyone! I know mine's gonna be…


End file.
